X Men : Le réveil
by Karen Killa
Summary: Malicia et Logan découvrent lors d'une mission habituelle, un mutant en stase depuis 20 ans. Gambit, la première personne dont Logan se rappelle. Pourront ils l'aider à s'adapter dans ce nouveau temps ? Arrivera-t-il à passer outre les barrières de Malicia ?
1. Survivant

**Ça** **fait longtemps je sais, mais j'ai décidé de revoir cette histoire, afin de l'améliorer, j'espère que vous aimerez les modifications faites à ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

Il y avait des jours où Rogue détestait ce qu'elle faisait, oui elle aidait des mutants, oui elle stoppait des tarés mais parfois elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si ça valait vraiment le coup, comme par exemple aujourd'hui, elle marchait dans une base déserte, une base avec des laboratoires ou des expériences sur des mutants avaient été réalisé, une base où il n'y avait aucun survivant. Même pas un scientifique sur qui elle pourrait se défouler, tout ça lui donnait envie de vomir, pourquoi les gens tombaient aussi bas ? Elle comprenait la peur, après tout les mutants pouvaient faire des choses particulièrement stupéfiantes et effrayantes mais il y avait quand même des limites. La seule chose qui la faisait tenir était le fait qu'il y avait des gens capturés ailleurs et que pour eux, oui pour eux elle devait continuer à les chercher. Même ici dans cet endroit apparemment désert il y avait une possibilité de vie et dans ce cas elle et Logan, qui venait en général avec elle pour ce genre de mission, se devaient de les trouver, afin de les sortir de cet enfer.

Il était vrai qu'au premier abord avoir Rogue et Wolverine sur une mission de secours pour des mutants potentiellement traumatisé ne semblait pas être l'idée du siècle, Logan n'exprimait que peu ses émotions tandis que Rogue était distante, mais en général les mutants réagissaient mieux avec la franchise brutale de Logan et celle de Rogue, sans compter qu'ils comprenaient et parfois c'était le plus important. Néanmoins après n'avoir vu que des cadavres, des restes humains, pardon de mutant, et bien Rogue aimerait vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de ce genre de mission. Néanmoins elle était déterminée et elle irait jusqu'au bout, tant que des scientifiques continueraient à faire vivre de telles horreurs à des mutants et bien elle les chercherait. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, même si l'expérience était difficile pour Logan, elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, au fil des années ils étaient devenus plus proches, père/fille, et il était devenu plus protecteur, parfois trop même, et elle veillait aussi un peu sur lui, c'était pour ça qu'elle gardait toujours un œil sur lui et qu'elle remarqua de suite sa réaction étrange après qu'il ait regardé dans une machine et qu'elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers lui. Ces machines étaient particulières, remplis de liquide, elles maintenaient les prisonniers qui étaient enfermés à l'intérieur en vie mais inconscient, enfin c'était la théorie, malheureusement ils trouvaient en général des mutants morts, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils les trouvaient, mais c'était la première fois que Logan avait une telle réaction, c'était étrange, ils avaient vu pas mal de cadavres et il n'avait pas vacillé, pour autant là il avait pâli et avait reculé d'un pas.

"Logan, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" elle demanda une fois à côté de lui, ses yeux surveillant les alentours, ils n'avaient vu personne et ils étaient presque sûrs que le laboratoire était désafecté mais ça ne voulait rien dire parfois et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques, encore moins si Logan n'était pas en forme.

"Je connais cet homme." dit Logan en fixant l'homme dans la machine, sans ciller, une main était sur son front le massant comme si il avait une migraine.

"D'où ?" elle demanda en observant l'homme, il était nu, comme tous les autres, des cheveux mi-longs, un torse musclé d'après ce qu'elle voyait et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange...

"C'est le premier que j'ai vu après ma perte de mémoire." souffla Logan. "J'ai pas posé de question, j'étais perdu mais je me souviens de son visage, il a du être capturé peu après ça. Merde." il jura, si c'était parce qu'il avait perdu une nouvelle piste sur son passé ou parce qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé, de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider, elle ne le savait pas mais ça pouvait attendre.

"Il respire." elle dit soudainement, comprenant ce qui l'avait dérangé au sujet du torse de l'homme.

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Logan avant de se concentrer, elle le savait, il était en train d'écouter attentivement. "Il est vivant."

"Va voir si tu ne peux pas trouver des fringues pour lui, je vais essayer de le sortir de là." proposa Rogue, voyant que le Wolverine avait du mal à se reprendre, en plus en terme de technologie, elle n'était pas la meilleure, loin de là même, mais elle se débrouillait, bien mieux que Logan qui avait plus d'une fois planté ses griffes en adamantium dans l'écran d'un ordinateu, ou de la télévision, ou .. il y avait trop de cas similaires pour tous les citer.

"Et te laisser seule avec lui, non mais ça va pas darling." il s'exclama, son besoin de se reprendre seul luttant contre ses instincts de protéger Rogue.

"Je pense que là il ne peut pas me faire grand chose, et tu m'as appris à me battre, sans compter mes pouvoirs... Tout ira bien Logan." assura Rogue, avec un léger sourire. Il hésita un moment, mais il soupira et après un dernier regard vers le mutant dans la machine partit, laissant Rogue se concentrer sur la machine, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était face à l'une d'entre elle certes, pas la première fois qu'elle devait sortir un mutant de là non plus, mais c'était la première fois que le mutant en question était vivant et elle ne voulait pas que ça change, encore moins à cause d'une erreur de sa part. Néanmoins elle réussit à ouvrir la machine, et à la vider du liquide verdâtre qui était supposé garder les 'patient' en stase. Son corps en portait toujours des traces, dénudé comme il l'était mis à part pour la serviette qui était sur son pelvis. Elle venait de prendre son pouls qui était régulier et venait de lâcher son poignet pour prendre sa température, lorsque sa main attrapa son poignet. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, émeraudes rencontrant des yeux rouges rubis sur noir, les yeux du jeune homme étaient méfiants mais pas menaçant.

"Je m'appelle Rogue, je suis en train de te sortir d'ici et je ne te ferai aucun mal." elle assura d'une voix calme, plus qu'un peu surprise qu'il soit déjà conscient.

"Où ?" il demanda d'une voix rauque avec un accent du Sud, elle le savait, elle en avait un aussi, ayant grandi au Mississippi.

"Tu es dans un laboratoire près de la frontière canadienne, un ami à moi est parti te chercher des vêtements et t'aidera à sortir de cette machine." elle continua avec le même ton, l'avertissant au passage qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle voulait l'aider bien sûr mais elle n'allait pas prendre de risque inutiles, elle ne voulait aussi pas révéler sa mutation et ses pouvoirs, pas à un étranger, encore moins dans cet endroit. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac, elle en avait une sur elle pour ce genre de mission, c'était très souvent utile, les prisonniers qu'ils aidaient, ils n'étaient pas souvent bien traités. "C'est de l'eau." elle assura devant son regard soupçonneux, pour le rassurer elle en prit une gorgée, voulant qu'il se détende et comprenne qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le droguer ou l'empoisonner, après qu'elle ait fait ça il accepta volontiers de boire et le fit goulûment.

"Qui es tu ?" il demanda en tentant de s'asseoir, elle se hâta de l'aider voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme.

"Mon nom est Rogue." elle répéta, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce qu'elle avait dit au début, ou en tout cas qu'il ne l'ait pas vraiment assimilé. "Je suis une mutante et une X-men." elle expliqua un peu plus.

"X-men ?" il répéta confus, la surprenant un peu mais pas trop, elle savait quelle année Logan avait perdu la mémoire après tout et c'était pas récent, si cet homme n'avait pas changé depuis, soit il avait une excellente capacité de guérison ou alors la stase avait un peu trop bien fonctionné. Elle ne savait pas mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas entendu parler d'eux n'était pas vraiment encourageant.

"On est un groupe de mutant et on essayer d'aider à protéger les gens." elle expliqua un peu plus, restant brève et précise. Elle n'ajouta rien, en effet Logan revenait avec un bac rempli de vêtement, l'inconnu reconnaissait bel et bien Logan, il le fixait, mais il ne dit rien, elle les laissa pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche, en tout cas se rincer, et s'habiller, pendant ce temps elle avait des choses à faire. Elle devait récupérer les informations de cette base, en espérant qu'il y ait les noms des scientifiques, des gardes, mais surtout des localisations d'autres bases, ça leur faciliterait grandement la tâche.

* * *

Elle les laissa un peu plus d'une demi heure, elle leur aurait bien donné plus de temps mais ils ne devaient pas prendre de risques, encore moins avec un blessé, l'inconnu ne semblait pas particulièrement amoché, néanmoins elle doutait qu'il soit au top de sa forme vu les circonstances. En revenant dans la pièce où elle les avait laissé elle remarqua qu'elle avait vu juste, en effet l'homme était à présent habillé, les cheveux mouillés, mais par de l'eau cette fois, mais il s'appuyait sur Logan, beaucoup même et il avait l'air un peu perdu.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda Logan dès qu'elle fut dans son champ de vision, il l'avait entendu venir bien sûr, il était plus alerte.

"Un disque dur, quelques clés USB et des dossiers papiers, faudra regarder plus à l'Institut, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaux." répondit simplement Rogue. "Tout va bien ?" elle demanda, l'homme avait l'air plus perdu que lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé et elle n'avait pas pensé cela possible.

"On a un soucis." dit Logan, un peu brusque.

"Quel genre ?" demanda Rogue, inquiète et aux aguets, craignant une attaque.

"Rogue, je te présente Gambit, je l'ai rencontré dans les années 80 et qui était depuis tout ce temps, ou pas loin en tout cas. Il a pas âgé et il a pas une mutation similaire à la mienne." expliqua Logan.

"Ca peut être un soucis oui." reconnu Rogue surprise mais pas tellement, elle y avait pensé, néanmoins c'était quand même un choc.

"J'ai été figé dans le temps _chère,_ je considère ça comme plus qu'un soucis." commenta Gambit avec un accent qu'elle identifia comme venant de la Nouvelle Orléans.

"Tu es vivant, c'est plus que les mutants que l'on trouve dans ce genre de machine normalement Cajun." répondit de suite Rogue. "Tu vas juste devoir apprendre à te débrouiller dans le monde moderne, on t'aidera autant que possible si c'est ce que tu souhaite." elle ne voulait pas être dure mais c'était la vérité et ce n'était pas en s'apitoyant sur lui même que ça arrangerait quoique ce soit. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, et sans problème, au jet, devant lequel Gambit s'arrêta et siffla. Enfin jusqu'à ce Logan le tire à l'intérieur, ignorant ce qu'ils faisaient, ayant un peu l'habitude des scènes de ce genre avec le reste des X-men, continua jusqu'aux commandes de l'appareil où elle s'assit dans le siège du pilote.

"Tu sais conduire ce bijou _chère ?"_ demanda Gambit en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Logan le regarda un instant avant de s'installer dans un des sièges derrière où il s'attacha, ne pas être assis près de Rogue ne le dérangeait pas, mais il comptait bien garder Gambit à l'œil, elle était capable de se débrouiller seule mais il veillait quand même sur elle.

"Oui, je suis une des pilotes de l'Institut, et c'est Rogue pas _chère._ " elle dit fermement.

"C'est courant ? Pourquoi pas Wolvie ? Je trouve que _chère_ te va mieux." il répondit avec un sourire charmeur, elle lui envoya un regard noir avant de démarrer l'appareil et de commencer le trajet de retour, pressentant que ça allait être long.

"Une femme pilote ? Dans le monde je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment de soucis, en tout cas je n'en ai pas à l'Institut." elle répondit calmement "Et je me moque de ce que tu penses qui me va mieux, mon nom c'est Rogue."

"Darling, où sont les dossiers papiers ?" demanda Logan qui voulait profiter du trajet pour avancer un peu sur les informations qu'ils venaient d'obtenir.

"Sur un des sièges." elle répondit distraitement.

"Il peut t'appeler Darling mais je peux pas t'appeler _chère_? Et quel genre de relation vous avez d'ailleurs ?" demanda Gambit intrigué, la femme devant lui était tout simplement magnifique et il était très intéressé, le fait qu'elle ne tombait pas dans ses bras directement n'était que plus attirant à ses yeux.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, et lui je l'apprécie dons oui il peut, toi en revanche non." répondit fermement la jeune femme.

Le reste du vol se passa plutôt de cette manière, il posait des questions qui agaçaient Rogue, qui lui répondait de plus en plus sèchement, ses yeux verts gagnant un éclat preuve de sa colère, qui ne la rendait que plus séduisante à ses yeux, en tout cas ça continua ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dit de se taire ou alors elle l'assommait, ce avec plusieurs menaces vers une partie plutôt fragile de son anatomie. Il hésita, ne sachant pas si il devait la prendre ou sérieux ou non, néanmoins un coup d'œil vers Logan, son regard fier et son sourire, le convainquit qu'elle était sérieuse alors il resta silencieux, sortant un paquet de carte d'une poche de sa trench coat, heureux qu'il ait pu la récupérer, Stryker, qui avait été responsable de sa capture, avait gardé toutes ses affaires sur la base et les avait laissé du coup il avait tout récupéré. Il réfléchit tout en jouant avec les cartes distraitement, se réveiller avec une jolie femme penchée au dessus de lui n'était pas vraiment inhabituel, le fait qu'elle soit entièrement vêtue était un peu plus rare, mais sa tenue noire moulante avait été parfaite à ses yeux, qu'il soit nu et recouvert d'un liquide vert et gluant avait été un peu moins bien. Néanmoins ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ait 'dormi' pendant plus de vingt ans, tout était différent aujourd'hui, sa famille et lui, c'était une relation compliquée, ils ne lui avaient jamais pardonné d'avoir refusé d'épouser Belladonna et il avait été banni. Il avait du se débrouiller seul après ça, personne n'était venu l'aider lors de sa première capture par Stryker et il n'était pas vraiment surpris qu'on ne l'ait pas non plus aider la seconde fois, ça faisait quand même mal, il pouvait l'admettre. Mais surtout qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

En arrivant à l'Institut, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, mais en se levant il ne put pas y réfléchir d'avantage, vu qu'il tomba, inconscient, dans les bras de Rogue qui était très surprise, et inquiète, même si le Cajun n'avait fait que l'ennuyer.

* * *

Heureuse, non pour la première fois, pour Logan, elle le laissa faire, il avait en effet récupérer Gambit dès qu'il avait vu ce qui c'était passé et il le conduisait à Hank qui était à l'infirmerie, elle se dirigea donc à la place au bureau de la directrice de l'Institut, Ororo Munroe, alias Storm.

"Bonsoir Rogue." salua avec un sourire Ororo, examinant du regard la jeune femme devant elle, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas blessé, il y avait peu de chance avec ses pouvoirs mais depuis son retour, après ce qu'elle avait vécu aux mains de Hayes, les deux avaient crée un lien plus fort. Ororo avait eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi Rogue avait fait le choix de prendre la _"Cure"_ et s'était excusé auprès de la jeune femme qui avait volontiers accepté les excuses d'une des rares personnes qui les lui avait présenté pour l'avoir jugé aussi durement. "Tout c'est bien passé ?"

"On a pas eu de problèmes mais..." commença Rogue, hésitante sur comment expliquer la situation.

"Mais ?" demanda Ororo un peu inquiète.

"On a trouvé un mutant." commença le jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores.

"Il va bien ?" demanda de suite Ororo.

"Mis à part le fait qu'il a été mis dans une machine dans les années 80 et qu'il n'a pas changé depuis, oui ça va." lâcha Rogue.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ororo, perdant son calme, ce qui était plutôt rare.

"Il n'a pas vieilli depuis vingt ans, il s'est endormi on était dans les années 80 et il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui." expliqua Rogue. "Et ce n'est pas tout, ... Logan l'a rencontré au moment de sa perte de mémoire."

"Tu penses qu'il a joué une part dans ça ?" demanda la directrice inquiète.

"Je ne pense pas, mais on ne peut pas être entièrement sûr tant qu'on a pas d'autre informations. Il est à l'infirmerie, il s'est évanoui en se levant dans le jet." finit Rogue.

"Sinon ça c'est bien passé ?" demanda Ororo après un temps de réflexion.

"Logan a placé les instruments habituels pour nous signaler si la base est visité, j'ai obtenu quelques informations, la routine à part ça." acquiesça la jeune femme.

"Tu peux amener ce que tu as trouvé à Kitty ?" demanda Ororo, un peu hésitante, elle savait que les choses étaient tendues entre Rogue/Kitty, étant donné que l'ex-petit-ami de Rogue l'avait trompé avec une de ses meilleures amies, Ororo pouvait comprendre, la double trahison de Kitty et Bobby avait fait beaucoup de mal à la jeune femme, et depuis son retour Rogue était distante avec eux deux, tandis que Kitty restait très gênée, osant à peine parler devant Rogue.

"Pas de problème." répondit calmement Rogue, de son point de vue, elle n'aimait pas Kitty et Bobby mais elle pouvait travailler avec eux, elle était capable d'être professionnelle, le fait qu'elle voyait que Kitty s'en voulait aidait également, en revanche Bobby... lui c'était une autre histoire. "Elle est bien au sous sol ?" elle demanda, ne souhaitant pas la chercher dans toute la maison.

"Oui, tu iras voir Hank ensuite ?" questionna Ororo, ce à quoi Rogue se contenta d'acquiescer avant de partir. Elle alla donner ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à Kitty, qui était une des meilleures avec la technologie de l'Institut, avant d'aller voir Beast, alias Hank McCoy, un scientifique qui était en charge de l'infirmerie, sa mutation était au point où il avait des poils bleus et longs sur tout le corps.

"Salut Hank." elle dit avec un sourire en entrant dans l'infirmerie. "Tout va bien ?"

"Bonsoir Rogue, je suis heureux de te voir, pour moi, oui tout va bien, et pour notre jeune ami, oui il ira bien, en réalité il va même très bien pour quelqu'un dans sa situation." sourit Hank.

"Qu'est ce qui a provoqué l'évanouissement ? Tu le sais ou tu dois faire de tests ?" elle demanda curieuse et un peu inquiète pour le mutant allongé devant elle.

"Pas besoin de tests, je peux le dire aisément, il a besoin de repos, de calmes, et de bons repas. Son corps est en très bon état, je ne sais pas si c'est du à sa mutation ou au mélange du liquide et de la machine..." commença à réfléchir Hank.

"Je pensais qu'on pourrait le mettre dans une chambre, ce serait mieux non ?" demanda Rogue qui devait se retenir pour ne pas rire, Hank était vraiment un scientifique, fasciné par beaucoup de chose, néanmoins il perdait parfois la notion du temps à cause de ça.

"Hmmm, ah oui tu as surement raison." concéda Hank en sortant de ses pensées. "Je vais le porter." il dit en joignant le geste à la parole et en prenant doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras, Rogue le précéda vers une des chambres au sous sol, non loin de l'infirmerie et prévue justement pour les cas où ils ramenaient des mutants qui avaient subi des expériences scientifiques, dans ce genre de cas se réveiller dans une infirmerie comme la leur n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Ça avait été une idée de Rogue qui avait du mal à entrer dans l'infirmerie quand ça la concernait, elle savait que c'était aussi le cas de Logan et de pas mal d'autres mutants qui vivaient à l'Institut.

Ces chambres étaient un compromis pour rassurer ces mutants sans mettre pour autant en danger les enfants qui étaient sous leurs responsabilités, après tout au réveil certains pouvaient être dangereux si ils se pensaient toujours prisonniers, sans compter qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas naturellement dangereux pour les jeunes mutants. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque, et Rogue refusait d'absorber les gens si elle avait le choix, c'était très désagréable pour elle et avec les psychés qui restaient dans sa tête après... non elle ne voulait pas le faire si elle avait le choix.

Les rescapés étaient aussi surveillés, même si les gens étaient aussi là pour s'assurer qu'ils aillent bien et qu'ils n'aient besoin de rien ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils étaient aussi là pour garder un œil sur eux. Rogue resta avec Gambit, toujours inconscient, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Piotr Rasputin, alias Peter, alias Colosus, après avoir salué un de ses plus proches amis, elle partit pour aller dormir quelques heures aux moins. Ses nuits n'étaient jamais faciles, elle devait ajouter à ses cauchemars ceux de ses psychés, mais après une mission dans un laboratoire... c'était le pire. Il y avait l'expérience de Logan, de Magnéto mais aussi, et surtout, la sienne. Elle avait passé trois mois dans les mains de Hayes, un scientifique qui avait travaillé pour Stryker. Trois mois de cauchemar et d'horreur. Elle espérait, en vain probablement, que ces rêves ne reviennent pas cette nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Malicia se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle avait rêvé de son séjour entre les mains d'Hayes. Elle se calma un peu et regarda l'heure. 3h30, oh non. Elle allait jamais réussir à se rendormir maintenant. Elle soupira longuement avant de se résigner à son sort. Elle sortit du lit pour aller prendre une douche. Si elle n'allait pas dormir il n'y avait aucune raison que quelqu'un qui lui le pouvait ne dorme pas aussi. Elle allait prendre la garde de nuit.

Elle sortit donc de sa chambre avec un livre puis descendit au sous sol dans une des chambres près de l'infirmerie où Gambit était avec celui qui le veillait au cas où. Elle entra doucement et sentit un léger sourire lui venir.

"Salut Piotr." Malicia

"Malicia, un cauchemar ?" Piotr

"Tout juste, je me suis dit que j'allais te remplacer du coup. Pas de raison que tu puisses pas te reposer un peu. Surtout que t'as pas mal de classe aujourd'hui non ?" Malicia

"Ouais, mais t'es sûre ? Ca me dérange pas de te tenir compagnie tu sais. Surtout que tu as autant à faire que moi aujourd'hui." Piotr

"Mais oui je suis sûre, t'en fais pas. Va te coucher, je suis presque sûre que Jubilé te préfère sans cernes." Malicia le taquina un peu

"Merci beaucoup Malicia, c'est vraiment cool. Bon courage, je vais me coucher. Et à ta place je me préparerai à un super câlin demain matin, tu lui as manqué." Piotr

"Il m'a manqué aussi. Bonne nuit." Malicia

Il était déjà sorti, elle se dirigea vers la table à côté de la porte pour se saisir du dossier qu'Hank avait laissé. Elle le feuilleta, lisant en diagonale pour savoir à quoi s'attendre avec Gambit avant de prendre la parole.

"Tu vas faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ?" Malicia

"Comment tu as su chérie ?" Gambit

"Instinct. Comment tu te sens ?" Malicia

"Pas trop mal. Comment je suis arrivé là ?" Gambit

"Tu t'es évanouie. Et on t'a transporté ici. Tu dors depuis environ cinq heures." Malicia

"Bien plus bref que la dernière fois heureusement. Ça ressemble pas à une infirmerie." Gambit

"C'est pas très loin, mais on fait en sorte de placer les patients pas grave ici, pour qu'ils soient plus confortable au réveil. Surtout ceux qui ont été dans les mains de scientifique." Malicia

"Bonne idée. Vous en avez souvent ?" Gambit

"Malheureusement oui, mais en même temps non." Malicia

"Non ? Comment ça ?" Gambit

"Il y a des fois où on arrive trop tard et ils sont morts. Tu t'en sors bien pour quelqu'un qui a dormi plus de vingt ans. D'après les résultats de Hank tu pourras marcher sans problème. Je me demande ce qu'il avait mis dans ce sérum." Malicia

"Aucune idée chérie. Je peux manger quelque chose ?"Gambit

"Bien sûr, mais tu veux pas dormir un peu plus ?"Malicia

"Je crois que j'ai un peu trop dormi donc non merci. Je peux marcher. J'en ai vraiment marre d'être allongé. Enfin à part si tu viens me tenir compagnie." Gambit

"Hors de question, mais je peux te conduire jusqu'à la cuisine si tu veux." Malicia

Après avoir obtenu l'accord de Gambit ils se dirigèrent doucement jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis à la cuisine. Elle voyait bien qu'il était totalement perdu par ce qu'il voyait. Ca devait pas avoir beaucoup de sens malheureusement. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'explications avant de tout comprendre sur cette décennie.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine où elle le fit asseoir et commença à préparer une omelette. Il la regardait faire sans rien dire, juste observant mais il craqua vite.

"Tu as pas eu de réaction face à mes yeux. C'est inhabituel." Gambit

"Pas ici crois moi. On est une école pour mutant, un refuge, beaucoup de mutants qui sont ici ont une mutation physique. Tu verras quand tu les rencontreras mais tes yeux ne sont pas vraiment terrifiant." Malicia

"Et quoi c'est quoi ta mutation ? Ça a pas l'air d'être physique à part si c'est pour une beauté surnaturelle. Là je vois de suite." Gambit

"Arrête de me draguer ça marcheras pas. Quand à ma mutation j'ai pas envie d'en parler."Malicia

Elle lui déposa ensuite une part de l'omelette qu'elle avait cuisiné devant lui et entama l'autre.

"Comment est la situation dans le monde par rapport aux mutants ?" Gambit

"C'est compliquée, ça dépend des états. Mais il y a un grand nombre de groupe anti mutants, beaucoup de ceux ici ont été sauvé d'un de ces groupes. La situation est vraiment tendue, surtout depuis l'épisode avec le vaccin." Malicia

"Le vaccin ? Quel vaccin ?" Gambit

Malicia souffla et baissa la tête, elle avait pas envie de parler de ça mais malheureusement il n'y avait pas d'autres options, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant.

"Il y de cela deux ans, en 2002 une compagnie pharmaceutique à crée ce qu'ils ont appelé un vaccin pour les mutants. Se servant de la mutation d'un des nôtres, une qui annulait la mutation d'autrui ils ont développé un produit qui bloquait la mutation. Pour certains c'était une bénédiction et d'autre une horreur. Beaucoup de mutants ont rejoint Magnéto dans sa lutte contre le vaccin. Une violente bataille a eu lieu et les X Mens ont gagné le conflit aidant les militaires qui étaient sur place. Beaucoup des mutants qui se sont battu contre le vaccin ont été arrêté. Certains ont eu le vaccin administré puis ils étaient relachés, pas tous malheureusement.

Le truc c'est que le vaccin n'était pas permanent comme la société pharmaceutique le pensait. Il ne fonctionnait que quelques mois pour les mutants, plus ou moins selon les cas." Malicia

"Tu as pris le vaccin." Gambit

"Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?" Malicia

"Ton visage, je suis doué pour lire les gens avec leur langage corporel." Gambit

"En effet je l'ai pris, ça fait quoi ?" Malicia

"Rien. C'était ton choix, pourquoi ça devrait faire quoique ce soit ?" Gambit

Malicia le regarda totalement choquée, son choix avait été critiqué par beaucoup et elle savait que même maintenant beaucoup des mutants de l'institut la méprisait pour sa décision, tout en sachant sa mutation. Mais lui il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pourtant il ne la jugeait pas.

"C'est juste que tu es un des rares à penser comme ça." Malicia

"Eh oui chérie, je suis unique en mon genre." Gambit dit avec un clin d'œil

"Idiot." Malicia

Sa réponse le fit rire, ils discutèrent jusqu'au matin, Malicia faisant de son mieux pour lui expliquer la société actuelle et répondant aux différentes questions qu'il avait. Elle ignora toutes ses tentatives de drague ce qui semblait l'intéresser au plus haut point.

Mais finalement l'Institut commençait à se réveiller, Malicia avait durant la nuit préparé le petit déjeuner et Gambit l'avait aidé à mettre la table. Il était anxieux de rencontrer les autres.


	3. Présentation

**Bonjour**

 **Déjà je voudrais m'excuser pour avoir mis autant de temps à publier un nouveau chapitre, j'essaierai de le faire plus régulièrement.**

 **Ensuite je n'ai jamais lu les BD X-men, je n'ai pas vu tout les films non plus, je me base surtout sur des noms et leurs pouvoirs, mais pas forcément sur leurs histoires. Je m'excuse donc si c'est trop différent.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture:D**

Remy s'aperçut vite que Malicia avait eu raison à propos de ses yeux, ils n'étaient en aucun cas choquant à l'institut. Il en eut l'absolue certitude, non seulement lorsque Alison Blaire, dit Dazzler, lui dit qu'il avait des yeux absolument sublimes, mais surtout en voyant Hank McCoy, dit le Fauve et Kurt Wagner dit Diablo. Les deux hommes étaient entièrement bleus et pourtant cela ne semblait poser de problèmes à personne ici.

Il nota vite quelque chose néanmoins, si les gens ne semblaient pas avoir de problèmes envers lui la même chose ne semblait pas pouvoir être dite pour Malicia, certains l'évitaient ou l'ignoraient et elle se comportait comme si c'était totalement normal. Pour tout dire depuis que les autres avaient commencé à arriver elle n'était plus aussi ouverte qu'elle l'avait été durant leur moment ensemble.

Il fut tiré de ses observations par un jeune garçon qui avait crié le nom de la jeune femme avant de lui sauter dans les bras. L'action attira les sourires de certains, les regards connaisseurs d'autres mais surtout un magnifique sourire, faisant briller les sublimes yeux de la jeune femme.

Malicia serra le jeune garçon contre elle avec plaisir, il lui avait manqué aussi durant les quelques jours qu'avaient pris sa mission. Elle partait souvent et c'était à chaque fois aussi difficile, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle et Logan étaient vraiment impliqués par rapport aux expériences sur les mutants, ils voulaient en sauver le plus possible. Ça demandait donc beaucoup de déplacements et tous ne donnaient pas des résultats, enfin pas des résultats qu'ils voulaient avoir. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de corps qu'ils avaient enterré pour offrir aux mutants un peu de respect. Pour autant malgré toutes les fausses pistes et les laboratoires abandonnés ça valait le coup. Non seulement ils surveillaient ensuite les laboratoires pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas réutilisés, mais en plus parfois ils trouvaient quelqu'un vivant, et pour finir ils apprenaient le mode de fonctionnement de ces scientifiques.

Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était heureuse d'être de retour à l'école, surtout parce que comme ça elle revoyait Jimmy. Jimmy, surnommé la Sangsue, était le petit garçon qui avait servi de base au vaccin deux ans auparavant. Après cela sa mère l'avait plus ou moins abandonné à l'Ecole, il n'avait pas vraiment été accepté par les autres vu que sa mutation annule celle des autres. Malicia, après avoir pris le vaccin, avait été proche de lui, comprenant le problème d'une mutation. Quand elle était partie, ça avait été difficile pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis, mais il n'était plus moqué ni rien comme certains l'avaient fait avant, en effet Logan l'avait pris sous son aile. Il savait que Jimmy avait compté pour Malicia et donc il s'occupait de lui à sa place. Lorsqu'une équipe X-Men l'avait ramené après plusieurs mois dans les mains de Hayes, l'apprenti de Stryker, Jimmy avait beaucoup aidé la jeune femme à se remettre de tout ce qui c'était passé.

Il avait commencé à s'habituer à la Maison et aussi à parler à quelques autres de son âge qui ne le recherchait pas juste pour ne plus sentir les effets de leur mutations. Néanmoins il attendait toujours avec impatience que Malicia revienne. Avec Logan, il était le seul qu'elle acceptait qu'il l'appelle par son vrai nom : Marie, sinon c'était forcément son nom de mutante.

Il avait beaucoup changé en deux ans, mais le plus saisissant c'était qu'il n'était plus chauve, ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient à présent aux oreilles. Il était un peu plus grand aussi, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'il saute dans les bras de Malicia et qu'il voulait qu'elle le porte à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait. Cette fois encore n'était pas exception. Il finit quand même par s'apercevoir de la présence d'un inconnu.

"Malicia, c'est qui ?" Jimmy demanda en regardant timidement l'étranger au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme

"Jimmy je te présente Gambit, il est nouveau dans la Maison, Gambit voici Jimmy." Malicia dit simplement, elle n'aimait pas le nom de mutant que Jimmy avait, et du coup elle le laissait décider si il voulait le lui dire ou non.

"Ravi de faire ta connaissance Jimmy." Remy répondit en luttant pour ne pas afficher sa surprise, il se sentait différent, il ne pouvait pas accéder à sa mutation, c'était vraiment étrange comme sensation.

"Moi aussi Gambit. Tu l'as trouvé lors de ta mission ?" Jimmy demanda ensuite à Malicia

"Oui, mais tu sais que je ne peux rien te dire." Malicia le taquina avec un léger sourire ce qui provoqua une moue du garçon, il avait juste onze ans

Au cours de leur conversation bien d'autres mutants étaient entrés dans le réfectoire et finalement la directrice de l'école depuis la mort du professeur deux ans plus tôt arriva. Ororo Monroe alias Tornade, elle avait toujours ses cheveux courts blancs et gris, et le même air accueillant, elle se dirigea vers Gambit pour au moins se présenter et lui parler de sa situation, Logan était avec elle de même que Kurt Wagner alias Diablo qui les rejoignit en voyant sa petite amie dans la salle.

Malicia les laissa seuls pour discuter et alla rejoindre quelques amis à elle, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup dans l'Institut, dû à sa mutation et à son choix de prendre le vaccin deux ans auparavant, mais ceux qu'elle avait étaient sincères et elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Jimmy et elle s'installèrent donc avec Lorna Dane, alias Polaris, Warren Worthington, dit aussi Angel, et le couple : Piotr Nikolaievitch, dit Colossus - Jubilation Lee, qui préférait aller sous son nom mutant : Jubilée. Tous avaient plus ou moins l'âge de Malicia, pour les quelques enfants de l'âge de Jimmy avec qui il s'entendait bien, il y avait Sally Blevins, connue sous le nom de Skids, sa meilleure amie Sarah, dit aussi Marrow et pour finir Rhane Sinclair, ou Felina. Jimmy avait presque que des meilleures amies, mais ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes, en plus pour s'assurer qu'il soit un 'homme', Piotr, Warren et Samuel Guthrive, dit Rocket qui était parfois avec eux, le prenaient avec eux pour passer un peu de temps entre hommes.

Ils avaient tous des caractères et des pouvoirs différents, mais ils s'entendaient bien en général, et ils se soutenaient pour apprendre à les contrôler ou à vivre avec tout simplement.

Ils étaient en train de rire d'une histoire de Jubilée quand Ororo approcha leur table avec Gambit et Kurt.

"On peut faire quelque chose pour vous Madame ?" Piotr demanda de suite, inquiet qu'ils doivent partir en mission, il était d'ailleurs même sur le point de se lever pour aller enfiler son uniforme

"Oui mais rien qui ne vous oblige à quitter l'Institut je vous rassure. Voilà, Gambit ici à présent va avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour s'habituer non seulement à l'Institut mais aussi à notre temps. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de vous charger de lui. Lui faire visiter l'Institut, lui expliquer les règles, le fonctionnement des choses mais aussi les deux dernières décennies, en somme l'aider à s'adapter." Ororo expliqua

Ils échangèrent un regard, une rapide discussion silencieuse avant d'accepter. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour eux après tout, au contraire, et puis si ils ne s'entendaient pas il irait voir un autre groupe dans tous les cas. Gambit s'assit donc à côté d'eux, malgré la moitié d'omelette que Malicia lui avait fait il avait encore faim, et elle même grignoté un peu. Elle mangeait toujours beaucoup aux repas de toute façon, pour le plus grand amusement des autres vu qu'elle blâmait toujours les psychés, qu'elle absorbait. Surtout celle de Logan.

"Comme vous le savez déjà je m'appelle Gambit, je peux placer de l'énergie dans des surfaces ou des objets qui fait exploser." Remy commença à se présenter vu qu'il était le nouveau "J'ai été plongé dans un état comateux pendant vingt ans et je suis pommé."

"Bonjour Gambit, moi c'est Warren mais on m'appelle Angel pour des raisons évidentes." le blond répondit en faisant un signe vers ses ailes "Je peux voler et je travaille sur un projet humanitaire pour aider les mutants."

"Moi c'est Jubilée, je peux créer des feux d'artifices. A l'Institut je donne des cours de gym et mon petit ami c'est Piotr." Jubilée dit ensuite, la jeune chinoise avait comme souvent ses cheveux retenus dans une queue de cheval avec sa frange devant, elle était arrivée à l'Institut peu avant l'épisode avec le Vaccin, et avait été une des rares à ne pas juger Malicia pour son choix, disant que si elle avait eu sa mutation et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la contrôler, elle aurait sûrement fait pareil. Elle sortait avec Piotr depuis plusieurs mois déjà et les deux étaient vraiment mignons ensemble, au premier abord ils ne semblaient pas avoir grand chose en commun mais lorsqu'on connaissait la passion pour l'art de Piotr et celle de créer des vêtements par Jubilée on commençait à mieux comprendre, en plus la brune était bien plus sérieuse que ce que les gens pensaient, pareil pour Piotr qui avait un bon sens de l'humour

"Moi c'est Piotr ou Colossus, je peux recouvrir mon corps de métal et je suis presque invulnérable sous cette forme. Et comme Jub l'a dit on est ensemble, et ici je m'occupe de la classe d'art." Piotr dit ensuite

"Lorna Dane et je contrôle le magnétisme. Je me charge des cours de math." Lorna dit simplement, avec ses longs cheveux verts qui refusaient de changer de couleur, peu importe combien de fois elle avait tenté une coloration, Lorna avait été une cible de choix pour les anti-mutants. Elle avait été rescapé en même temps que Malicia un an et demi auparavant, des mains de Hayes qui avait réussi à s'enfuir.

D'un naturel timide déjà, l'expérience l'avait renfermé beaucoup sur elle même, doublé avec sa méfiance des gens elle était assez distante avec les étrangers. Cela prenait du temps pour gagner sa confiance, en attendant elle était distante.

"Moi c'est Sally, dit aussi Skids, et voici Sarah connue sous le nom de Marrown." Sally dit ensuite, les deux filles de douze ans étaient inséparables, elles avaient vécu dans des tunnels sous New York jusqu'à une attaque d'un groupe anti mutant qui avaient attaqué les tunnels en masse pour détruire tous les mutants réfugiés là. Les X-men étaient arrivés le plus vite possible mais malheureusement ils n'avaient pas pu sauver tout le monde, juste un petit groupe, les deux petites filles étaient là donc depuis un an.

Sally, la petite blonde était celle qui parlait, Sarah le faisait rarement, sa mutation étant plus visible, des os lui sortant du corps, elle était plus mal à l'aise, la petite rousse était très timide, même auprès de Jimmy ses pouvoirs ne disparaissaient pas totalement, son squelette continuant son excroissance, quoique de manière plus lente.

Rhane se présenta aussi rapidement comme une fille-louve avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Jimmy que Gambit connaissait déjà. Les quatre jeunes ne perdant pas de temps à discuter sur leurs activités du jour, c'était un samedi et du coup il n'y avait pas cours.

Gambit du coup tourna son attention sur la jeune femme qui l'avait sauvé ou en tout cas qui avait été là à son réveil. Rémy était un homme qui aimait séduire, jamais pour du sérieux et cette jeune femme au court cheveux noirs à l'exception d'une mèche blanche et aux yeux marrons lui plaisait.

"Moi c'est Malicia comme tu le sais, j'ai une peau invulnérable et je peux voler grâce à Carole, mais ma mutation de base est que j'ai une peau qui aspire les gens. Un contact trop longtemps et tu es mort. Je me charge des cours d'histoire et de mécanique." Malicia dit après un soupir avant de partir, elle venait de voir Logan et elle voulait lui parler

Rémy resta un instant choqué par la révélation, il se doutait que ce n'était pas une mutation facile à porter mais pas au point que ce soit à ce niveau là, il fronça rapidement les sourcils, elle portait un débardeur et semblait confiante, elle avait la maitrise de sa mutation ou sinon elle s'en moquait, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était son style, elle était trop prudente pour ça.

"Elle a le contrôle de sa mutation non ?" Rémy questionna quand même, voulant vérifier

"Oui, mais les gens sont des abrutis. Ils ont la trouille et du coup ils l'évitent." Jubilée répondit avec mépris

Il allait y réfléchir, après tout si il restait, lui et Malicia pourraient être amis, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause de son attirance, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait jamais été doué pour se refuser quelque chose. Enfin il verrait bien.


End file.
